


One Taste of You Is All I Need

by Pineprin137



Series: Mated [12]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jared Padalecki, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dancing, Desire, Fingerfucking, Gentle Sex, Licking, Light Angst, M/M, Mates, Nudity, Omega Jensen Ackles, Rimming, Sexy, Teasing, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 21:50:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21288728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineprin137/pseuds/Pineprin137
Summary: Sometimes Jared needs a little reassurance.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: Mated [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1509452
Comments: 3
Kudos: 160





	One Taste of You Is All I Need

Jared shoves his hand through his hair and sighs as he walks through the front door.

He’s glad the day is finally over; his students are eager for summer break to begin and refuse to pay attention longer than five minutes at a time. He feels worn and frustrated, more than ready to snuggle with his newly-returned mate and forget about his fifth-graders. Jensen has been in Atlanta at a seminar for the last four days-- Jared thought he was going to go crazy without his omega. 

“Jen, I’m home! What do you think about going out--” Jared trails off when he catches sight of his mate. 

Jensen is washing the dishes in a pair of cut-off sweats. He has his headphones on and his head bobs to the music while he swivels his hips. It’s evident by the wild abandon he’s demonstrating that he hasn’t noticed the alpha’s presence yet.

He rarely dances like this and to Jared’s dismay, it usually happens when Jensen thinks he’s alone, like now. 

The song must change because Jensen’s movements slow down significantly. Gentle swaying replaces hip swiveling. Jared's lips part when Jensen runs one hand through his hair before trailing the dishcloth up his bare chest.

Jared’s mouth goes dry as his dick hardens in his dress slacks. His eyes travel over his mate’s subtly-muscled physique.

_ Mine. _

_ Come here, Alpha. Show me. _

Jared looks up at his mate’s face and meets dark green eyes. The omega smiles and bites his lip before leaning back against the counter and running his hand over his neck. His fingers linger on the mating mark then travel lower, across his belly, down the sides of his thighs...

The alpha swallows hard and grips the railing. 

Then, the music changes again and Jensen is now dancing towards him, gyrating and stroking as he moves closer to his mate. 

_ When you touch me, i__t’s so delicious _

Jensen grabs the railing and leans close before springing back and tossing his head side to side in time to beat. A big smile on his face, he raises one brow, daring his alpha to give chase.

Jared growls playfully before vaulting over the railing-- Jensen flees to the living room.

Their hearts racing and matching grins on their faces, the mates chase each other around the apartment until Jared finally pins Jensen out on the balcony. 

The omega's chest heaves while he nuzzles his captor and licks the sweat from his alpha's neck. Groaning, Jared bends down so they can lock lips and is immediately rewarded with his omega’s tongue in his mouth.

They bump against the railing and Jensen moans when Jared pushes them flush together. He grinds against his omega's ass, interlacing their fingers on top of the sun-warmed metal that prevents them from tumbling down into the city below. 

_“Jare…" _Jensen pants, his voice husky with desire,_ "...need you.” _

_“Hmmm… ”_ Jared is too busy sucking on the soft skin at the base of Jensen's neck to answer.

He knows what his mate wants and he will happily oblige, but right now, he needs to feel Jensen in his arms.

_“Missed you…” So much, little one. _

_“Only be- ”_ Jared nips at one of his tender nipples and Jensen gasps. He tosses his head back and removes one hand from the railing so he can tangle it in his alpha's long hair. _“-- been gone four days...” _

“Doesn’t matter-- I’ll always miss you, Jen.” The alpha pulls back to rest his chin on Jensen’s shoulder. 

The omega’s headphones are hanging loose around his neck. Jared listens to the upbeat music still playing and wistfully wishes that his mate would allow this playful side out more.

It feels so nice to be… _ desired_.

Whether Jensen shows it by wanting to dance for him or just begging Jared to play chase.

The way his omega kisses him like he can’t breathe without Jared’s breath. Like his heartbeat is out of time without his alpha’s to follow.

Jared sighs into his mate's hair and inhales Jensen’s sweet scent. _ Home. _

The older man’s playful mood ebbs when he feels Jared's insecurity and strong need through their bond. He turns in his mate's arms to face him. His brow creases when he cups his alpha’s jaw.

Gently rubbing the pad of his thumb across Jared’s bottom lip, he speaks softly. 

"...Baby?”

_ “_I _ really missed you.__” _When Jared responds, his voice is shaky with emotion. 

Jensen runs his hand through his mate’s dark hair. “Hey. Hey, it’s okay. It was just a business trip, baby. _ I’m here. I’m not going anywhere._” 

Jared nods before covering the hand on his chest with his own. He's a little embarrassed by the sudden weakness in his knees.

It isn’t an alpha’s place to need--to want to be wanted or dare show weakness. His instincts beg him to get it together. _I need to be strong for my mate... Have to be strong for Jen. _

“Jared-- honey, look at me.” The alpha raises his hazel eyes. “You have _ nothing _ to be ashamed of, baby-- There’s _nothing_ wrong with--” 

“Jen-- ” 

“Shhh. Jare, this is _ me_. _ Here_. In _ our home_. There’s no one else here, baby." His thumb gently strokes Jared's cheek, wiping away the tears that escape. "You don’t have to be strong all the time... It’s okay to let me take care of you too.” Jensen steps back to hold out his hand to his mate.

Jared hesitates before slipping his hand into his omega’s. 

They walk back to their bedroom and once there, Jensen nods for Jared to get on the bed. He sits on the edge, tracking his mate with his eyes while Jensen undresses. Once he’s completely nude, he walks over to kneel on the floor in front of Jared.

His hand slips beneath Jared’s dress shirt, pushing it up and over his head. Then, he undoes the alpha’s belt buckle and unzips his slacks. Jared silently lifts his hips so Jensen can pull them off. After removing his socks and undershirt, Jensen rests the tips of his fingers on the alpha’s waistband.

_Going to make you feel good, alpha, _Jensen purrs through the bond.

Slowly easing the elastic band down, he frees Jared’s cock. It's already hard, his knot beginning to swell at the base. He gently strokes it while placing featherlight kisses to the rest of the alpha's exposed skin.

Jared moans loudly when Jensen grazes over his sensitive nipple with his teeth. He soothes it with his tongue while his thumb brushes over the alpha’s slit and uses the pre-come to slick his hand’s path.

His lips return to Jared’s as he mumbles, _“Need more room… ”_

Jared quickly scoots back until he’s in the middle of their bed and Jensen can crawl onto him. The omega settles on his legs then leans forward so he can take Jared’s cock into his mouth. Jared fumbles above his head until he finds a pillow to prop himself up with so he can watch while his omega pleasures him.

Jensen makes delicious noises while he blows his mate-- sucking lightly whenever he pulls back, then sliding his tongue along the sensitive skin when he dives back down. 

The alpha’s toes curl when he feels Jensen’s tight throat encase his dick. He cradles his omega’s head in his hand-- softly, at first, then a little tight when Jensen hums around his dick. It takes all of Jared's control not to move.

_ Sooo good, little one… _

Flushed from hearing his alpha's praise, Jensen pulls off to meet Jared’s eyes before lying down on his belly between Jared’s spread legs.

He trails kisses over his alpha’s perineum, pauses at the rim of his ass. Jensen's hot breath teases the fine hairs around his role, making him shiver. Seemingly set on continuing his alpha's slow torture, Jensen places barely-there kisses around it.

He licks the puckered muscle, teasing until Jared whines. 

“C ‘mon, Jen-- _please_. _N__eed you…_” 

With a smirk Jared feels, rather than sees, Jensen finally slips his tongue into his alpha's hole. Jared grips the bedsheets so hard his knuckles go white.

The omega takes his time, sliding his tongue in and out until Jared’s ass is dripping with his saliva. Only then, does he gently ease his finger in alongside his tongue.

Jared’s hips buck and he gasps for air. Jensen firmly holds his hips in place so he can coax another finger past the tight ring of muscle. Glancing up at Jared, he adjusts his position so he can pet his alpha’s throbbing prostate before he begins to fingerfuck him in earnest. 

“Oh, _God!" _Jared cries out, "_Mmm, _yeah--right there." Jensen shifts so he can mouth at the head of Jared's dripping cock. "_Fuck_! Don’t stop, Jen! Don't ever stop!” 

_“Wanna make you come, Alpha,"_ Jensen mumbles in between long licks up Jared's shaft, _"You want your omega to make you come, baby_?” 

“_God-- yes!_ Do it! _Fuck, Jen._ Do it!” 

Jensen obeys his alpha's breathy command. Rubbing his fingers back and forth over the bundle of nerves deep in Jared's ass, he watches with satisfaction as Jared comes with a loud growl. His belly coated with white and his hair mussed from the pillow, Jensen milks him through his orgasm, licking up all of his alpha’s cum with his desperate tongue.

The image of his omega greedily tasting him while his fingers are still in Jared’s ass is too much and, with a deep groan, his cock oozes more cum onto his omega’s waiting face.

Jensen nuzzles his mate's knotted dick and places a quick kiss onto the still-oozing slit before finally, he removes his fingers and crawls up his alpha’s body. 

Laying his head down on Jared's chest, Jensen sighs happily, “I missed you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> What did you guys think of their first Rated-E-for-Explicit scene?!  
I still plan on writing their actual mating, but I think this turned out pretty well.


End file.
